Darvus Andar (Halivar)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: Helerion First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) human adj Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Paladin) AC: 16 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) AC Touch: 9 = + DEX (-1) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + DEX Penalty (-1) INIT: -1 = (-1)) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3)) CMD: 13 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (-1) Fortitude: +3 = 1 (2) + CON (1) Reflex: -1 = 1 (0) + DEX (-1) Will: +2 = 1 (2) + WIS (0) +8 vs charms & compulsions (2) + CHA (Irrepressible) (4) + Principled(2) Speed: 20' Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Longsword: Attack: +5 = (1) + Strength (3) + W.Focus (1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19/x2 Shortbow: Attack: +0 = (1) + Dexterity (-1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Cha) Size: Size Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (Extra HP) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Paladin * Armor/Weapons: 1. All simple and martial weapons 2. All types of armor 3. All shields except tower shields * Aura of Good (Ex): Aura of good equal to paladin level. * Detect Evil (Sp): Detect evil within 30 feet. * Smite Evil 1/day (Su): As swift action, select a target. 1. If target is evil, add Cha bonus to attack rolls and paladin level to damage against that target. 2. If target is outsider, undead, evil subtype, or evil dragon, add 2 points per paladin level to damage. 3. Gain deflection bonus equal to Cha bonus against that target. Feats Weapon Focus (longsword) (Human): +1 atk w/ longsword Power Attack (Level 1): Trade -1 attack for +1 damage Traits Principled (Faith): -2 penalty to Bluff, +2 bonus to saving throws vs charms and compulsions. Irrepressible (Faith): Use Cha mod instead of Wis mod vs charms and compulsions. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 3 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1/human) (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -7 0 0 -1 -6 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 4 -2 (Principled) Climb -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Craft ( )* 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -1 -6 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -7 0 0 -1 -6 +0 Fly -7 0 0 -1 -6 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 4 +0 Heal* 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 +0 Ride -3 1 3 -1 -6 +0 Sense Motive 4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -1 -6 +0 Spellcraft* 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -7 0 0 -1 -6 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy wooden shield 7 gp 10 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Ammo (20) 1 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.10 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.50 gp 3 lb Trail Rations x2 1 gp 2 lb1 = Totals: 106.60 gp 61 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 43 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 40 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 106.60 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 43.40 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 lbs. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Rough, youthful, disheveled Demeanor: Courteous, tolerant, reserved, dour Background How does an entire paladin order turn evil? Darvus Andar doesn’t know, but he intends to find out, even if it’s the last thing he does. Darvus was the youngest and newest member (youngest ever, some said) of the Holy Order of Knights Hospitallar of Aldelai, or “Red Knights” as they were known. They made their home in the wild, untamed areas on the frontier of the Landadel Baronies. There they patrolled the villages, farmlands, and rural marches as knights itinerant in the name of their patron deity, Helerion. Darvus had not been with the Red Knights for a year, however, when something strange took place in his fellow paladins. Seemingly overnight, a change came upon them. No longer were they brave, fearless and compassionate, but instead sinister, scheming and overcome by a darkness of the soul. They pleaded with Darvus to turn to their new, darker patron, but he refused. Pleading turned to threatening, and Darvus fled from their presence. He made his way to his home village to find that the Red Knights had arrived already and put the entire village to sword and flame. Darvus is dispossessed and alone. He could stand and fight them (and he wants to), but he knows that he would be outmatched. He is inexperienced, and the least of them is twice the swordsman he is. And if he dies, they will never be brought to justice. The Red Knights know this, and have hounded him mercilessly. He has fled to Venza, seeking the safety of civilization, where he can bide his time and seek training before facing his old order. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval